


You're Not Alone Enchantress

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Alone Enchantress

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, crap day I really wanted a comfort story and I haven't written just Loki comforting me in a while. This was hard to write, tears in your eyes make things blurry. Wanted to also say, I will try and post chapter 19 of blood roses soon and perhaps I'll do a double posting, I think you guys deserve it. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy I wrote what Lok is reading to me please be kind.

What a crappy day, my entire mood went down the drain. Now here I was crying, what else was new? I've never felt more lost in my life.

Green smoke appeared in my room; I got out of bed and ran crying into Loki's awaiting arms.

"Shhh, it's alright darling I'm here" he whispered. I didn't say a word; just let the tears run down my cheeks. I wiped my tears feeling drained, this really sucked.

"Sweet chocolate eyes, do not be upset" he said as we both lay in bed cuddled. "Wolf Eyes, I'm alone aren't I?" I said wiping more tears.

"You're not alone Enchantress, you have me and my brother and you have you my darling you are not alone" he said kissing the top of my head.

"Loki" I managed to say through more tears. I didn't want to sleep crying, it sucked. "I'm here, you look so tired my love, you need rest, here I shall read to you some comforting poetry" he offered softly. "I'd like that" I said drained. He kissed my temple and began to read.

When you feel lost, call me I will come

When you feel you, you have no home

My arms will be there to hold you, my kisses

Will be there to sooth you.

My words will comfort and embrace when I cannot

When you need to laugh, I'll make you laugh.

When you need a shoulder to cry on, you can always have mine.

 

Always know that no matter how you feel, I am here.

If you need to talk, I will listen. If you need to vent,

 If you need anything at all I am here. If you just need a friend,

Or a cuddle I'm here.

I'm never too far away, I'm here always just for you

Because I know what it is to feel lonely, to feel like you

Are the only one. You have me, so when you need me just know

I'm here for you, always.

I kissed his heart as he finished reading and found myself trying to sleep. "Sweet dreams Enchantress,  I will guard them only comfort will come to you" he whispered as we both fell asleep. I slept with hope, it was a good thing at least I had Loki.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
